


Blister

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eric carries her to their bed.





	Blister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Little Mermaid' nor am I profiting off this.

Eric carries her to bed on their wedding night. Her music box ballerina never made complaints about sore feet or legs. He calls the puffy things on her heels and toes blisters. 

Carlotta warns her to leave them alone and reassures her that pain is to be expected. Ariel decides she must be right as she has plenty of experience with real legs. 

Grimsby promises to find her something for pain relief, though he still refuses to trust her with his pipe. 

"Does having legs get easier?" She asks as he huffs up the stairs, "My feet hurt." 

"Mine too."


End file.
